I do care!
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: England gets raped, and America helps him recover. DenUk (1st chapter) , USUK
1. Chapter 1

I do care!

Chapter 1: Horror

**Story requested by **_**MisakiMochizuki-ArthurKirkland**_**! I hope you like it! ^^**

England was late, far too late, for the world meeting, and was running fast into the building, just side stepping a maid holding a tray of drinks in time before colliding into her and rushed to the elevator. It closed before he could enter it, and cursing under his breath, he rushed up the stairs.

But before he could get to the meeting room, he was pulled away from the corridor and into a darkened room. He was thrown into a desk, making him wince in pain. He glared at the person, but quickly shrank away when he saw a pissed looking Denmark. An angry Russia was one thing, but from what Sweden said, a pissed Denmark was worlds apart; far worse apparently.

England gulped. "D-Denmark, what's wrong? Why aren't you in the meeting?" He asked shakily. Denmark narrowed his eyes, and grasped England's tie.

"Don't play dumb, England. Norway's been doing a lot of magic since he last met you, and the other day, a spell went wrong; he's now very ill. The weather's been terrible, and there have been shortages of food. I'm blaming you for this; and I was waiting for you to turn up." He growled, pushing England into the desk on his stomach.

"W-Wait! I-I didn't mean for that to happen! Denmark, what are you doing?!" England sounded panicked. His tied was now tying his wrists together in front of him, while to gloved fingers were stuffed into his mouth.

"Shut it. Don't make excuse, it'll just make me angrier; and you have no idea what Sweden goes through when he pisses me off." An inhumanly dark and deep voice, the total opposite of Denmark's usual voice, whispered into England's ear, making the smaller country whine pitifully. Denmark stripped England violently, leaving bruises here and there. He tugged down England's pants and boxers. England whined and shuddered, his heart beating fast, and he struggled again. The fingers in his mouth were taken out, and instead took a handful of his hair and pulled him around, making him look at Denmark.

England shivered at the look. It reminded him of America's look, all those years ago, yet much more vicious and hateful. England whined again, not able to form words.

Denmark merely sneered evilly, and his face neared England's. "Next time, you'll restrain yourself from influencing Nor." He growled deeply, entering his manhood into England's unprepared entrance. England gasped and cried out in pain, Denmark forcing his face into the desk, and thrusting into him repeatedly and viciously. Tears ran down England's face as he cried out in pain. After a while of painful thrusting, Denmark bit deeply into England's shoulder, his sharp canines digging deep into the pale skin, and shedding blood. England screamed eyes wide open.

"S-Stop it!" he begged, the first words he was able to form after all of this. "No!" he cried, more tears running down his cheeks. Denmark grinned darkly, and thrusted deeply into England, brushing the latter's prostate. The green eyed country let out a cramped gasp and shuddered, moaning shamefully. Denmark continued thrusting at that direction inside of England, reaching down to England's leaking shaft. England whined, screaming again, his face tear stained. "No…stop…stop it…!" he cried in between gasps.

Denmark ignored him, and squeezed England's manhood tightly, earning a moan from him. After a few more thrusts, Denmark came deep into England, England arching his back and cumming himself, but screamed in pain as Denmark clawed at the wound on England's shoulder his created.

"Now everybody can see just how pitiful and useless you are." He said in a mocking voice, and pulled out of England turning him unto his back, and smirking at the pitiful sight. "Heh, hope you learned yer lesson, England, otherwise, you'll be getting more. Just know this: I was being easy on you." He snarled, dressing himself properly, and leaving the room.

Just outside, England heard the last person he wanted to hear. "Eh? Den? Whaddya doin' here?" America asked curiously. Denmark didn't answer him, but only let out a dark chuckle. America frowned, and looked inside the room Denmark had just exited, and gasped loudly. "B-Britain!" he ran towards his ex-brother, made him sit up. "Did Denmark do this?" he asked hurriedly. England nodded slowly, looking away from America.

The taller country quickly dressed England, but to the shorter country's surprise. "Come on, Britain, you can stay in my hotel room with me." America said seriously, helping the limping England up.

**This is just a starter! More is coming up! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

I do care!

Chapter 2: Help

**Second chapter! Yay! Also, I do have a sort of plot, but I'm not too sure what to write as such, so please help me!**

England soaked in the large bath tub. The water was hot, and it felt nice against the skin. England loved hot baths, they always relaxed and soothed him, but today, he was painful all over, and wished that the water would just drown him. He reached to his shoulder, and touched the deep bite mark that he had received from the Danish country.

England felt ashamed. He had been too weak to even protect himself, and had been stripped of his pride. Could a country sink any lower? Probably not. England looked at the water. Drown him…

"Britain, you done yet?" America called from the other side of the bathroom door. No answer. "Britain?" Silence. America felt worry rise in the pit of his stomach, and he opened the door. He looked to the bath tub and gasped. "Britain!"

England's body was completely underwater, and bubbles were flowing rapidly from his mouth; but he wasn't trying to back up to the surface. America pulled England by the waist, and took him out the bath tub. England coughed and hacked, while America patted him on the back, clearing the shorter country's airway. "What were you trying to do?! Drown yourself?! Idiot!" America said angrily, wrapping a towel around England, and trying him off like a mother dried their child off. England's eyes were rid of any emotion.

After America tried England, he led him to his bedroom, and dressed him up in a shirt of his, because he pyjamas were too small. The shirt reached England to the knees, and America realised just how much shorter and vulnerable England seemed to have become since he had claimed his independence. America pushed that thought out of his mind, and thought that it was probably himself who was become taller and stronger.

He put England into his bed. He was about to leave the room, when a small, and somehow frightened voice called the bed. "D-don't…go…"

America turned round to look at England, who was hiding his face into the pillow. America smiled briefly, and the scene reminded him a little of a frightened child, much like he had been in the past. And probably still was now, but America would never think that.

He sat next to England on the bed. "Why…?"

"Hm? Britain?"

England mumbled a few things, but America couldn't hear him.

"Britain, I can't hear you." He said, pushing England gently unto his side so he could see his face. England stubbornly clinged unto the pillow and America had to pry off the finger one but one before removing the pillow. "Come, Britain, what did you say?"

He stopped still when he saw England's face. His green eyes were watery, yet blank, and streams of tears were running over his face. It was a truly pitiful sight. "…Why are you helping me…?" he mumbled quietly.

America was shocked. Why was he helping England? The dude had been an ass to him ever since he gained his independence, so why did he want to help him now? Was it pity, or simply to have a reason to have England owe him? America knew that neither of those were the reason, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, he grinned widely. "Cause I'm a hero, that's why." He said in a childish way. England stared blankly at him, and America hoped he had said the right thing. England had the ghost of a smile on his lips. He let out a very breathy chuckle. England reached to America, and as his eyes closed, he began talking.

"You've grown too much America…" he murmured quietly, falling asleep.

**Please help meeeeeeee! Cause I have 0 ideas what to wriiiiiiiiiite! Than youuuuuuuuuuuu! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do care!

Chapter 3: Fear

**Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, but I seriously have no inspiration for **_**any **_**of my stories, and I'm really struggling to get some, so if you have any ideas on what I could write about, please tell me. Thank you!**

England groggily opened his eyes, and sat up. His back hurt, reminding him of the events of the day before. England clenched his jaw and brought his knees to his chest, hiding his face in them. Why did things like this always happen to him…? He put a hand on his shoulder, and flinched. The mark on his shoulder still hurt, and bruises covered his body. He felt weak and pathetic.

"Britain! Are ya awake!?" America stormed in loudly, as he always did, carrying a tray of food. England jumped in surprise and quickly laid back down before America so his previous position. "Ooops, sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked sheepishly. England shook his head. "Cool! Then have breakfast!"

America put the tray down unto the bed, and sat next England. There wasn't much on the tray. Scones with jam, tea, milk and a bowl of porridge. "I wasn't too sure what you eat for breakfast normally, so I just put together what I thought you'd like."

England sat up in sitting position, and looked at the tray. "It's fine…thank you…" he mumbled. "I didn't realise you had scones in your house…or porridge. Or even tea." America flushed up.

"Eh….well…uh…ya know…I like these things too from time to time…." He explained, a little embarrassed. England didn't continue the conversation and poured himself a cup of tea with milk. He took a sip form it, and immediately felt better.

"I'm surprised it isn't full of oil." England joked. America puffed his cheeks and pouted.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy. Not _everything _I make is full of oil!" he whined.

"50% is. The other 50% is full fat butter." England said flatly. America huffed. "I was joking." England smiled a little. America stared, before grinning. They sat in silence while England ate a little.

"Britain…I understand you probably don't want to talk about it, but what are you going to do about Denmark?" America asked. England frowned.

"I don't know…I think I'll just stay out of his sight for a while…" The green eyed country answered. America nodded.

"Good idea." He said.

"Are you sure? You can stay here if you want, y'know." America proposed, looking worried at England, who was heading to the taxi.

"Absolutely not. I have burdened you enough. I will just stay at my house for the time being. But…thank you, America." England answered, cheeks reddening at bit when he said 'thank you'. America grinned and laughed.

"I am the Hero after all!"

England closed his front door, and looked at his house. His magical friends greeted him happily, and England went to his room. He took his jacket off, and threw it unto his bed. He said down on the side of it, and stared at the wall.

He felt…weak. Frightened even….why? When he was with America, he had felt fine, very happy in fact. But now…

'_Maybe I should've stayed with him…_' he thought, but shook the thought out of his head. "No…It's good I came back home." He walked to the bathroom, and stripped, stepping into the shower. He gently washed his body, flinching when he washed over a bruise. He got out of the shower, and gently wiped himself dry. He looked into the mirror.

Weak…He remembered when he used to own many countries. And now…he was so weak he could get raped. England clenched his jaw and punched the mirror, making it crack a little.

"It's-" he punched the wall again. "-not-" and again, "-FAIR!" He shouted the last word, punching the wall one last time, making the whole thing crash into the sink. He sobbed, clenching his bloodied fists tightly into fists.

America…save me.

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Just saying. I will update this story, buuuuuuuuuuut! It will take time, as I have many other stories to look after as well, so please be patient! :3**


End file.
